Usuario discusión:Bryanzx
Bienvenido Hola, ¡bienvenido a FlyForFun Hispano Wiki! Gracias por editar la página Archivo:Knight.png. Si necesitas ayuda y no hay administradores locales aquí, quizás quieras visitar los foros de la Comunidad de Wikia en español. KyleH (foro de ayuda | blog) Hola, Bryanzx Soy MAESTRO AX, quería decirte que hace mucho tiempo que no te veo en los IRC's.Probablemente no apareces por que yo no aparecía casi nunca, jojojojo (Presumidad de AX:Activada) aunque desde todo ese tiempo muchas cosas cambiaron, primero me mude ¡Si señor, por fin! y la buena noticia es que actualmente tengo una conexión a Internet como dios manda, Vídeos, Descargas, Juegos Online todo puedo hacerlo. Bueno mientras tanto vi este vídeo sobre Flyff, y lo encuentro bastante interesante, preferiría empezar la aventura con tus consejos pero a ver si mi impaciencia emocional me permita esperar tanto... Bueno, nos vemos! AX - Company 2012 (Para ver la fecha que te deje esto, vete a ver el historial... Nah, broma... Sé que no tienes "tiempo" {aunque tu y yo sabemos} que lo gastasen ¡Flyff! y ahora lo sabrán todos los que lean este mensaje...} 11:13 Time:Central-Europe ---- :Hola nuevamente, ahora me esclareciste las dudas ya que Red también no entendía tu desaparecimiento, vi en la TV que un grande mafioso venezolano fue capturado, por eso pensaba que estabas en la prisión (?) :Bueno, te esperare pero mientras tanto que encuentras un "servidor" existe "Webchat" te olvidaste del pequeñito? D: :No se compara a los otros, pero bueno... Es mejor que nada, no? Saludos! AX - Company 2012 23:57 Time:Central-Europe PD:Sobre lo de Flyff, probablemente te esperare unos días más y por cierto el enlace que me diste es incorrecto, al parecer se te duplico la palabra "Site" xD, pero bueno estás cosas pasan... Lo bueno es que encontré el error y lo resolví, debería ser está página (https://flyfordemocracy.com/Site/) una pregunta por curiosidad, les donaste dinero? XD... ---- Sin tocar nada, sigue haciendo lo mismo... T_T Ahora mismo no puedo acceder al chat de aquí (no por razones técnicas) Flyfd, casi instalado Hola, ya lo instale bueno casi... A ver en Downoald del site que me diste, me dieron un archivo rar, cual lo e descargado con utorrent, ahora en el utorrent dicen que está completado, pero que hago? te dejo una captura (clic) PD:A mi me gusta está firma "no oficial del wiki, pero oficial por tener la palabra company" ;D Saludos! xD - AXEL Company 2012 (06/05/2012 - 13:04 Central Europe Time) ---- Ups, ya no se necesita, al parecer era mi falta de paciencia. Bueno a ver si mientras tanto creo el personaje y después te dire su nombre. Por cierto vi que algunos personajes (en imágenes en la web) tienen alas y vuelan, que guay :D *MAESTRO AX siendo consumido por el poder de Internet; Vídeos, Juegos, MMORPG, y muchas cosas más* Oye, cuando encuentres solución por lo de tus programas IRC's, dimelo. Saludo! AXEL Company 2012 (06/05/2012 - 13:08 Central Europe Time) ---- No, no consigo, cuando el utorrent lo descargo todo y lo extraigo en una carpeta, en la carpeta no encuentro ningún archivo que "inicia el programa". Me darías los pasos 1 por 1, por favor? (hice la descarga por torrent. (Estoy a este punto - clic) Saludos, estoy ansioso por probarlo ;D - AXEL Company 2012 (06/05/2012 - 20:29 Central Europe Time) ---- Casi, casi. Encontre lo de Democracy.exe y lo ejecute, aparecio la pantalla descargando el patch, al final me dijeron que se debería reiniciar el patch yo pulse "Aceptar" y después volvi a la carpeta donde estaba, yo volvi a pulsar el Democracy.exe y aparecio una pantalla windows diciendo que pusiera mi usuario y contraseña, como en este PC hay solo 1 usuario yo no puse nada y pulse "Aceptar" después vuelvo en la carpeta de flyff y ¡ya no encuentro el Democracy.exe! - AXEL Company 2012 (07/05/2012 - 10:01 Central Europe Time) ---- Ahora se está ejecutando... o.o (7912 archivos...) cuando decías "un poco de tiempo" pensaba que te referías a 2 minutos (para mi eso ya es mucho {?}). Bueno, al menos tengo Youtube para entretenerme en estás 2 horas de espera... Cualquier error o duda te lo diré *AX no es humilde...* Bueno, a ver como acabará. Por cierto en el juego cuando hay que luchar contra un monstruo se puede hacer en mutiplayer, no? Osea podemos nosotros 2 combatirlo al mismo tiempo, espero ¬¬ Es que no me gusta matar monstruos solos, e.e AXEL Company 2012 (07/05/2012 - 11:35 Central Europe Time) ---- -.-" A ver, después del patch cargarse completamente, me apareció en la misma pestaña "Start" (VER CAPTURA) lo pulse y toda la pantalla se convierte negra, viene después en medio gris (desde que dije pantalla negra, no es problema o sea es el juego a iniciarse continua a verse la flecha en modo de Loading...) bueno si uno toca Windows dice "Neuz" no responde, cuando esto me pasa yo pulso "Esperar a que el programa responde" y cuando la flecha normal se convierte en una especie de "espada" en segundos más tardes la pantalla llena se apaga y la aplicación desaparece... Por cierto, últimamente tengo muchos problemas con los juegos que descargo ¬¬ (¿Me habrás hecho una maldición para que no pierde tiempo con otros y solo lo gaste en flyff?)... (Nah, o sino dejarías que flyff me funcionase ¬¬) Esperando tu respuesta! Saludos! (PD:Talvez me consigues ver en el especial chat de esta wiki) AX - Company 2012 16:50 Time:Central-Europe ---- Incluso sin tocar absolutamente nada, continua a hacer lo mismo... AX - Company 2012 01:09 Time:Central-Europe ---- Tengo 1 noticia buena y 2 malas; La buena es que por primera vez conseguí ver después del start las 2 cajas donde pones tu nombre y tu contraseña y hay la chica guapa con la armadura a la izquierda. Las malas es que tuve de quitar la pestaña por que otro miembro de la familia necesitaba "urgentemente" utilizar el PC... Y la segunda mala noticia es que después de allí no consegui volver a hacerlo, es que por casualidad en cuanto se estaba cargando yo pulse una pestaña de youtube y pulse el botón derecho del ratón sobre la aplicación democracy.exe Bueno volvere a intentar, pero espero que después de la primera vez que juegue no continue a ser siempre así, te imaginas? *Bryanzx: Vamos a jugar a flyfd un poco AX? *AX: Vale! *DESPUÉS DE UNA HORA, llego AX a conectarse pero Bryanzx ya había ido a almorzar...* XD, bueno si te enteras de algo hazmelo saber por favor. Saludos! AXEL Company - 08/05/2012 Hora-Central Europe Fly for Siege Hola, por cierto sobre el último tipo de flyff que me diste por el chat, te agradecería que me volvieras a dar el enlace, es que lo perdí... Ejem... Aunque así tuve oportunidad de descargar todos los archivos y cuando el archivo primero acabo lo extrai en una carpeta, con los otros archivos (sin ser el crack) el rar. me dijo que tenía problemas al extraerlos. Espero que haya una solución, y no el incubo del Democracy, T_T Por cierto todas estás versiones diferentes el "flyff" el democracy ahora este siege, son todos el juego original con "extras"? es que hay tantas diferentes al parecer, según tu "si por acaso yo entendí bien" dijiste que era la misma version pero con diferencias, el mismo juego base, los mismos jugadores del flyff anterior pero cada version sus objetos, escenarios, monstruos y niveles diferentes. Estoy correcto? *''Offtopic:'Tengo que empezar a dormir antes, e.e" AXEL Company 09/05/2012 Hora Central-Europea ---- Hola, nuevamente. Mira creo que hice todo bien y inicie el FLYFS cree mi personaje, me registre y todo. Mi nombre es "Excellero89374HelicoKatronMasterAXELGame999". Nah, ¡Broma! mi verdadero nick es "AxelDark" (sin comillas, por supuesto) Te estare esperando! (a veces, ya que ahora creo que estas a dormir... XD AXEL Company 09/05/2012 Hora Central-Europea Nuevo problema con Fly for Siege... Como sabes ya conseguí anteriormente entrar sin problemas. Pero ahora cuando doy al pinguino con "START": *1º Pestaña: Generic application error. Enable debug output for detailed information.-2005530185 Swithching for the reference rasterizer, a software device that implements the entire Direct3D feature set , but run very slowly. '(Pulso en Aceptar) ---> *2º Pestaña: Warning: Nothing will be rendered. The refence rendering device was selected, but your computer only has a reduced-functionality reference device installed. Install the DirectX SDK to get full reference device. (Pulso en Aceptar) ---> *3º Pestaña: Generic application error. Enable debug output for detailed information.-2005530185 The simple will now exit. (Pulso en Aceptar) - Era la última pestaña después de pulsar Aceptar se cierra, claro Saludos! MAESTRO AX 01:01 C.E. - 13/05/2012 ---- Bryanzx! Buenas noticias al final el problema era en reiniciar el PC, bueno ahora ya puedo jugar... Aunque lamento decirte que no puedo acceder al juego, es que me olvide mi contraseña (no es broma) y creo que ya intente todas las posibilidades que habría, pero bueno no consigo. Sabes una página donde puedo conseguir la contraseña por via e-mail? Saludos!... MAETRO AX 00:30 13/05/2012 ---- Bueno, Bryanzx. Me cree una nueva cuenta mi nick es "DarkAxel" y ahora mismo entrare... Username, hecho... Contraseña, ¿como que está incorrecta?... Contraseña, pero debería ser está!... Me olvide de la contraseña nuevamente... Broma, XD sería realmente terrible si me la olvidase nuevamente, eh?... Saludos! *'AX SystemCentral Europe Time - 15/05/2012'' Fly for Democracy, nueva oportunidad Hola, si estoy loco, totalmente loco pero tu obsesión para que yo lo descargase de nuevo funciono, lo hice y el mismo error, lo más lejo que llegue fue a este punto: (http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/maestroax/es/images/a/a1/FLYFD.png Clic) Aviso, las barras negras fueron puestas por mi, por privacidad. El problema es que en ese punto la ventana esta congelada, no consigo hacer click ni escribir. MAESTRO AX[CE. 15/05/2012 ---- Hola, después de haberte ido ayer. Intente instalar el Democracy, pero a ver... Te explico cuando accedo a Democracy.exe (AD = Acceso Directo) me viene todo "bien" hasta la chica (lo mismo que te dije ayer), cuando accedo por la carpeta donde instale el archivo rar después de haber sido descomprimido por Utorrent (osea la carpeta original aparece esa serie de errores que te dije ayer en cuanto intenta descargar el patch. La cuestión es que reinicie como me recomendaste y... 3 reinicios después, lo mismo... (PD:Me cuesta más escribir siempre una firma así nueva a cada mensaje que una permanente... Pero hasta que no tengo nada de Flyff, nada de firmas :-/) ---- 'Aviso:'Lee el mensaje justo arriba de este, separado por la linea, si aun no lo hiciste. Había pensado si estaría bien descargar el Democracy desde otro servidor privado? ''' Offtopic:'''Cuando nos encontremos en el Especial:Chat, te tendré que hablar seriamente de Darkvampira102. Hizo algo muy grave. Runes of Magic Hola, después de unos minutos que te fuiste, conseguí instalar el juego. Después de descargarlo, Instalarlo y esperar que se hagan 10 actualizaciones... La última es la después de 4.0.11.2522 (Creo que es está, sí. Pero la Pe-última). Tienes que esperar que se actualicen una por una. Tenía unas buenas capturas que no fueron subidas a mi wiki de pruebas por un error... eran hasta llegar al tutorial del juego. Es opcional pero dicen que puedes ganar recompensas bonús por el y aprendes a jugar, XDD. Aun así me recuerdo los pasos: # Cuando las actualizaciones acaban, te dará la oportunidad de iniciar el juego directamente, pulsa esa opción. # Entrarás en modo pantalla completa (que después podrás cambiar en las opciones). # En el primer paso, tienes que entrar tu nombre de usuario y contraseña. # Después de eso te pedirán que aceptes sus políticas. # Ahora un '''PASO IMPORTANTE para ti, yo y Mr. Glenson (Incluso en Wikia lo llamo al estilo inglés...) hay que elegir el servidor, yo elegí la primera opción de Europa, pero creo que este servidor era para usuarios que descargaron la versión Europea, dudo que ustedes lo hayan hecho, aun así si ven la primera opción de todas de Europa con la bandera Europea, la eligen, esperemos que podemos conectarnos entre nosotros al final... # Ahora vendrá la parte más divertida! (?) crear nuestro personaje, elegir su sexo, nick y clase. Tiene muchos detalles, como cada parte de la musculatura, varios tipos de cara, cabello y un buen editor de color de cabello. Incluso puedes elegir la altura y la raza del personaje. # Después de unos pasos más, sin importancia que debería referirme) viene el juego, a ver al principio te ofrecen un tutorial que como dije arriba hace que te den Bonús y aprendes a Jugar, XD Bueno, lo que me preocupa hasta ahora es lo del servidor. Espero que todo siga como planeado, ademas normalmente los servidores se conectan no solo con una región o país, sino con todo el mundo, no? (*AX teniendo posiblemente falsas esperanzas*) XD Bueno, esperemos bien que sí. Saludos y esperare que nos encontremos en el E:C para continuar nuestra aventura.Bye! System - 05:51 C.E. - 19/05/2012 ---- Hola, seguiré esperando que encontremos solución con esto de los servidores, por que ya e acabado el tutorial y... Vale, ¬¬ estoy impaciente por continuar. XD Saludos! System - 15:12 C.E. - 19/05/2012 ---- Hola Bryanzx. Ya descargue el RoM, pero tengo una duda, me salen 2 opciones en el instalador que dice: Runes of Magic + Magic Hub y Runes of Magic, ¿Cual elijo?. Glenson11 Bueno, entre al chat de acá para ver si por casualidad AX llega entrar xD. Glenson11 Error. Hola de nuevo, Bryanzx. Ya se descargo las actualizaciones, pero cuando iba a darle en iniciar juego, me salio por cosas de la vida un error ._. decía: No se ha encontrado el archivo d3dx9_42.dll . Intente re-instalar el programa y tal vez se solucione este problema. Glenson11 AX + Chat Hola, Bryanzx. Ahora mismo tengo problemas al entrar en el chat. Quería decirte que jugare a Runes of Magic, cuando estemos Bryanzx y Mr. Glenson. Ahora estaré viendo una película a cada par de minutos intentaré entrar... No sé que le pasa al chat o si es algo mio... Saludos! MAESTRO AX - 03:17 C.E. - 20/05/2012 ¡Días especiales de Chelsea en FIFA Online 2! Te escribo aquí de esto, por que me dijiste que en mi wiki de pruebas Wikia no te avisaba de nuevos mensajes. Al parecer FIFA Online 2 celebra un nuevo evento basado en el equipo Chelsea (Pulsar enlace). Si te interesa leer los premios de estos días, pulsa los siguientes enlaces: # Meet the Champions of Europe! # Go Blue 12/13 Saludos! AX - 11/09/2012 - 19:08 Hora Central-Europea *''PD:He acabado de perder en los cuartos de finales, contra Brasil por 0-0 (Penaltis: 5-4) el idiota de Torres tuvo 3 oportunidades a una distancia incluso más cerca de que un Penalti y al parecer no sabe hacer ni un gol el sin vergüenzas ¬¬ FIFA Online 3 - GamePlay El primer GamePlay que encontré de FIFA Online 3: *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U5LF0I60vTE Si cuando salga para el mundo, no tenga aun el nuevo PC, creo que este PC no podrá jugarlo, tiene demasiado buenos gráficos, me parece... :-/ Saludos! 'AX - 13/09/2012 - 04:10 HCE' Hola! *Hola Bryan! He querido ubicarlos pero no han estado, hay que hablar por el chat.Marce.guajardocordova (discusión) 00:52 10 oct 2012 (UTC) HELP ME PLS PLS AYUDAAAAA PORFAAA HHola nesesito ayuda no puedo ingresar a mi flyff me pide instalar un programa q no encuentro no s esi me pueda ayudar se llama DirectX SDK lo q pasa es q formatie la pc y -.- pues perdona por mi escritura pero no se ocm resolverlo grac por su ayuda soy fanatico d el pero pues volver a jugar malditos virus de spam ajajaj xD q onda tienen alguna otra forma de contacto?? a xD PORFA AYUDA Problema '190.78.43.124 13:06 9 jul 2013 (UTC)Hola Amigo Disculpen Esque yo instale el Flyff pero Al actualizarse me sale que debo instalar un Directx SDK Device No se que significa bien me podrian ayudar?'''